


wanna die, wanna die, wanna die tonight

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Come Shot, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Wherein Louis is a phone sex operator who would much rather listen to his pretty curly-haired neighbor get off through the wall than do his job.





	wanna die, wanna die, wanna die tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hi, friends! a quick warning - until I edit it, this work features somewhat under-negotiated kink and possible dubcon, depending on how you read Harry's situation. I'll edit it as soon as I get the chance so that it will reflect better kink negotiation and more clear consent, but until then, those warnings apply. thanks! :-)

Louis tries his best to stifle his yawn, but it doesn’t work. It’s 10:24 on a Wednesday night, and he’s been stuck answering the same types of boring calls for the better part of three hours. He enjoys this job, don’t get him wrong. Being a phone sex operator is a lot more appealing than most jobs available to uni students his age.

Besides, there’s something inherently special and private in what he does; it’s like the people that call him are giving him the gift of their vulnerability. It’s a bit of a power trip, just knowing that they need his voice to get them off.

Like all jobs, though, it does get to be a bit monotonous at times. The calls begin to blend together and the moans of customers reaching their highs start to sound the same. It’s even worse when he ends up with a night of predominantly female callers. It feels disingenuous to groan over the phone to them, to lie and say he’s hard for them, when he knows he could never feel that way about a woman. He sighs and stares at the clock. 10:25 now. He flops back onto his pillow, stretching out on his bed.

One of his regulars, Rachel, is in his ear stuttering through telling him how wet she is for his imaginary cock. “Beautiful, love. Beautiful,” he mumbles into the phone, but his heart just isn’t in it. As per usual with his Rachel calls, their conversation begins to move toward the usual marathon blowjob. Louis mentally begins to psyche himself up to moan at least _partially_ truthfully - after all, Rachel’s just a harmless housewife, and she’s probably his most vanilla client - but someone across his bedroom wall beats him to it.

He narrows his eyes and sits up, staring hard behind him at his headboard. Louis waits quietly, wondering if he somehow imagined the sound. He listens harder...but nothing happens.

Dismayed, he scoffs at the wall and leans down to mess with the way his sock is folded. God, he needs to do laundry - calm himself down with some mindless domestic tasks. He must be _really_ desperate for sex if he’s conjuring sounds like that out of thin air. He should get laid soon. Maybe he’ll go out with Zayn on Friday...He’s always asking, after all…. An especially loud moan erupts from his phone speaker and he winces and holds it slightly back from his ear.

“That’s great, darling, so good,” he says hurriedly into the phone, guiltily realizing he’s tuned out of this conversation far more often than he should be. He’s gotten himself refocused and is settling back against his pillows when he suddenly hears the sound again, and this time he’s _sure_ he didn’t imagine it.

Yes, there it is - a long, drawn-out “ _Oh-ohhhhhhhh_ ,” is definitely floating through the walls. He arches an eyebrow, then sits up and presses his ear to the wall. He feels a little ashamed for eavesdropping like this, but come on - he’s been stuck inside all day pretending to come for women twice his age. He deserves a little fun of his own, doesn’t he? What does it matter if said fun happens to result from the moans of his next door neighbor?

Louis scoots closer to the headboard and leans fully against the wall. “Oh, god - god, god, god….” Jesus, that voice sounds wrecked. Whoever’s moaning sounds young, but their voice is still pleasingly deep. Their accent is also getting thicker as they go, and it’s piquing Louis’ dick’s interest. He reaches down and palms his cock through his joggers.

“Mm-hmm, keep going, love,” He says distractedly into the phone, completely detached from Rachel now. He strains his ears to listen through the wall. “Fuck, fuck - _please_ , oh god…” This guy sounds like they’re pretty desperate to come. Louis smirks a little. If this person was half as hot as the way they sounded, he’d take great pleasure in helping them get what they need.

The voice suddenly breaks into a string of needy whines and whimpers and, _fuck_ , Louis is actually surprised at the way his hips involuntarily jerk up, pressing his quickly-hardening cock roughly into his hand. His vision is becoming a little hazy already. God, when did he revert back to his 16-year-old horny-at-the-drop-of-a-hat self? “Mmmmm….” he moans, and it’s not faked for once. He inelegantly shoves his joggers down past his thighs and scrambles to get a hand around his dick.

“ _Uh, uh, uh, uh_ \- Daddy, _oh_ …” The voice cries. Louis whips his head around to stare at the wall. Daddy, hm? God, this guy sounds like he was made just for Louis.

“...Sir?” A tinny voice interrupts his dirty thoughts. He blinks, trying to figure out the source of the sound, and realizes that it's Rachel asking for him. Right. Yeah. He forgot he was supposed to be working. “What is it, love?” he murmurs seductively. “Why’d you say that?” she asks, breathing hard. “Say what, darling?” he responds innocently. “...Daddy. You said...Daddy.”

Louis reddens and stares hard at the wall. “Just - ah - seeing if you were paying attention.” He winces at the badly concealed excuse, then continues in a more stern tone. “Did I say you could stop sucking me off?” He says sharply, and Rachel goes back to groaning her head off. With that situation at bay for the next few minutes, Louis sets the phone down on his bed and presses his ear fully to the wall.

Weirdly enough, it’s silent now. The person _had_ sounded pretty close to coming...maybe they had already finished. Louis rolls his eyes and leans back, knocking his head lightly against the wall in frustration. Just his luck. Right when he’s ready to get off, his muse disappears. He stares down at his swollen cock like he doesn’t know what he should do about it, then glances over at his phone. Rachel is still wailing loudly at the sensation of sucking Louis’ imaginary dick.

Louis sighs internally. He’d much rather deal with his _real_  dick right now than return to his phone call. He leans over and mumbles a quick, “Mm, that’s good, that’s good…” into the speaker, then mutes his line. He lets a quiet moan escape from his lips as he smooths a bead of precome down over his dick, wrapping his hand familiarly around the base.

He’s lazily jerking himself, still feeling slightly pissed at the absence of mystery boy’s pretty moans, when he registers a new sound across the wall: crying. Puzzled, he stills his hand on his cock and listens more intensely. Yes - whoever lives there is definitely crying - quiet, shaky sobs. Louis’ brows knit together. God, the voice sounds so broken and spent. Maybe it’s just the protective streak in him, but Louis feels like he should go check on them. Perhaps there’s something really wrong.

He stares down at his dick and breathes deeply in through his nose, willing it to soften to a manageable degree. After about forty painful seconds of picturing his childhood dog on the side of the road, he’s able to - somewhat uncomfortably - tuck his dick back into his joggers. He swings his legs off his bed and grabs his keys before remembering his phone, lying on his bed. He sighs irritably and jabs the red “end call” button. Rachel will be able to take care of herself just this once.

Louis quietly exits his apartment and finds himself standing in front of number 6B, right next door. He’s wondering if he should even be doing this - hell, maybe the guy just has a crying kink or something - but then he remembers how he moaned “Daddy”. God, he hopes he didn’t get left here by some disrespectful older man. Louis used to know some older guys that got off on that - edging younger guys past their breaking points, past their safewords. It can be really dangerous if it goes too far. He listens at the door again. There’s only the one voice crying; he can’t hear anyone else. Maybe there isn’t a Daddy there after all...there’s only one way to find out.

He steels himself and knocks once at the door. The crying continues from the flat, albeit slightly quieter. He frowns and knocks again. Nothing. “Hey!” he calls to the person on the other side of the door. No response. “Are you alright, mate?” he tries, but still gets no reaction. He catches himself reaching for the doorknob and stops himself, but then quickly turns the handle when he hears a particularly loud sob get cut off into a choke. He steps hesitantly into the flat.

It’s the same floor plan as his is, only reversed. He’s standing in the darkened kitchen. The place looks lived-in, but it’s clear from the state of the place that whoever lives here is indeed pretty young - probably going to uni like Louis. Cheap liquor is stacked atop the fridge and three full bags of salt and vinegar crisps are tossed haphazardly on the counter. The small living room adjacent to the kitchen is dark, too. It seems like the source of the noise is coming from the bedroom at the right.

Louis steps in the direction of the room and almost has a heart attack when he nearly walks into a grey cat asleep on the rug. It jumps up and narrows its eyes at him, then stalks off toward the living room. “Jesus,” He mutters. The bedroom door is slightly ajar, and the crying sounds so broken and pitiful that Louis is really hoping this kid is okay. He raps lightly on the door, hoping he doesn’t scare him. The sobbing stutters, then continues. Louis clears his throat and tries again.

“You okay, mate? Can I come in?” He notices no difference in the crying, but decides to just bite the bullet. It’ll be worse if this guy is really hurt and it’s Louis’ fault that he doesn’t get the help he needs. He gently pushes the door open and steps into the room. It’s lovely, washed in dim golden light. the walls are painted a pastel lavender, the linens are all pure white, and the armchair in the corner of the room is piled endearingly with clothes. Louis has no time to register these quaint details, though, because in the center of the room is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his goddamn life.

There’s a boy - probably about 19 or 20 from the looks of him - completely naked with his back to Louis, kneeling in the middle of the room. His hair is brown and curly, but slightly matted with sweat and what looks like traces of come. The boy’s back muscles are rippling, sweat dripping between the shoulder blades. Louis’ breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight of the boy’s hands cuffed and bound behind his back. His wrists are raw and red under the restraints.

Louis drops his eyes lower and his heart practically falls into his ass when he realizes that the reason the boy is kneeling is because - _fuck_ \- he’s clearly got something girthy and sparkly up his ass. The boy bounces feebly on the sex toy, thighs visibly shaking, and another cry escapes his lips. “ _Oh_ ,” he whines, and it sounds so pitiful but looks so goddamn hot that Louis can barely contain the moan that’s threatening to burst forth.

The boy seems to finally recognize his presence and turns groggily toward Louis, whimpering and wincing at the way the toy moves inside him. He registers Louis’ expression, and probably his fully hard cock, and whips back around, dropping his head in shame.

“Um. Hi?” Louis starts, struggling to keep his voice sounding vaguely normal. The boy is breathing hard, still whining a little, but doesn’t say anything. “Did somebody...leave you like this?” Louis asks, eyeing the angry red marks at the boy’s wrists. The boy pauses, then shakes his head. “I left myself like this,” He finally murmurs, voice completely fucked out. “Okay.” Louis responds, praying that he sounds more calm than he feels. 

Self-bondage. Right. That’s fine. Louis is totally fine with that, and 100% _not_ about to come at the mere thought of this gorgeous boy needing to have his hands tied behind his back in order to get off. “My name’s Louis. Do you need...Can I help you?” Louis ventures hesitantly. The boy stares up at the ceiling. "Harry." He winces again as he accidentally sinks further down onto the toy. “'M stuck. My wrists...can’t reach to undo them,” He croaks.

Louis moves toward him and kneels behind him, gently catching his wrists in his hands. He sucks in a sharp breath as he inspects the handcuffs. They’re leather, light pink, and they have the word “baby” embroidered on them in delicate gold thread. Louis’ hands are practically shaking as he undoes the metal carabiner that links the handcuffs together.

He can smell the sweat on Harry’s skin, can smell the come that’s undoubtedly coating his stomach. He lets Harry’s wrists go and Harry slumps forward a little. Louis reaches out instinctively to grab his shoulder. “You -” Fuck, his voice is cracking and giving him away. He clears his throat and starts the question again. “You gonna be okay?” Harry doesn’t say anything. With a start, Louis realizes Harry is crying softly again.

“What’s wrong?” Louis murmurs, softly rubbing his arm. Harry sighs in slight frustration. “Came so many times. ‘M still so hard.” Oh. _That’s_ what’s wrong. “How...many times?” Louis asks slowly, praying his heart will stop racing. “Dunno. Four? Five?” Jesus Christ. Harry sucks in a breath and continues. “Didn’t wanna come - _ah_ \- so much but...y'know....I got stuck.” He vaguely shakes one wrist. 

Louis runs his eyes over Harry’s back and then moves so that he can finally see the front of him. God, he’s even prettier than he expected. His lips are full and gorgeous, perfect for sucking cock, and delicate tattoos decorate much of his torso. Twin sparrows fly over his collarbones, and there is what appears to be a butterfly inked on his stomach, but it’s mostly obscured by come.

“Can I talk you off?” Louis asks quietly - not pressing, just offering. Harry raises his head and blinks, staring at Louis slack-jawed. His dick - impossibly hard and leaking - visibly twitches. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swears, exhaling shakily. “It’s sort of my job. Phone sex. ‘M quite good at it,” Louis explains. Harry nods quickly. “Please. Please, oh my god.”

Louis sits back on his heels and takes in the incredible situation he finds himself in. Not only is his new neighbor gorgeous, but he's also trembling and shaking, waiting desperately for Louis to use his voice to make him come for the sixth time in a night. God, Louis feels like the luckiest man alive. “Usually I try to find out more about my clients first. What do you think about when you get off, baby?” He adds the pet name as an afterthought, remembering the embroidery on Harry’s handcuffs, and it makes Harry’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

“Getting fucked. Cocks up my ass,” Harry moans brokenly, bouncing involuntarily on the toy still pressed deep inside of him. Louis smirks. “Naughty boy." He considers his next course of action, fairly certain Harry likes this power dynamic. "Do you like getting punished for those dirty thoughts, baby?” Harry nods quickly. “Y-yes, _fuck_ , yeah,” Louis hums in acknowledgement, struggling to keep his cool.

“Is that so? You like getting spanked? You like being bent over Daddy’s knee?” Harry bounces faster on the toy, precome dripping from the head of his cock. “ _Oh_ ,” He whimpers, bringing a hand to his eyes like he’s overwhelmed by everything that’s happening. “You like being a good boy for Daddy? You wanna be good for me?” Louis reaches forward and grabs Harry’s hand from where it’s covering his eyes. He drags it away from his face so that he can stare into his eyes.

“You wanna be good for me?” He repeats. Harry whines high in the back of his throat. “Yes, Daddy, _yesyesyes_ …” He moans brokenly. “That’s what I thought. Daddy wants you to come. He wants you to come imagining that it’s his cock making you feel so good.” Harry makes a sound that’s halfway between a choked moan and an outright cry. “ _Please_ , fuck -” Harry whimpers, but his voice dies in his throat when Louis folds his arms. “No swearing. Daddy doesn’t want you to cuss anymore.” Harry’s practically panting at this point, still unconsciously bouncing on the toy.

“In fact…” Louis continues, withdrawing his hand from Harry’s face. “Daddy doesn’t want you to say anything at all. You want to be good for me, don’t you, baby?” Harry nods eagerly. “Then no sounds.” Harry stares up at Louis, pleading with his eyes. “But -” He starts, but the words die in his throat as Louis begins to palm himself through his joggers.

“Hm? You need something in your mouth? To help you keep quiet?” Harry stares at Louis’ crotch, glassy-eyed, and nods like he’s hypnotized by the sight of Louis working his hand down his cock. “Good. Put your fingers in your mouth.” Harry looks at him, pleading with his eyes again, but Louis just smirks. “Fingers. Mouth.” Harry lifts a shaking hand to his mouth and swirls two of his fingers in his mouth. God, his lips wrapped around _anything_ looks sinful. “Add another.” Louis instructs, and Harry adds a third finger. He moans around the fullness.

“God, you look so beautiful. So gorgeous for me.” Louis tips his head back and stares up at the ceiling, shoving his hand down the front of his pants and fitting his fingers around his cock. Harry begins to rock backward on the toy, fucking himself at a different angle. It’s clearly a struggle to keep his moans at bay, but he just sucks harder on his fingers.

“You know you did this to me?” Louis looks down at Harry, staring right into the blown pupils of those stunning green eyes. “Got me so hard, just hearing you through the wall.” Harry’s eyes widen and he fucks himself faster. “Didn’t even know what you looked like and you almost made me - _ah_ \- come while I was with a client.” Harry’s eyes are fluttering shut and he’s starting to drool a little around his fingers, the saliva dripping onto his chest and mixing with the dried come there.

“Wish I’d known you were here earlier. You look so helpless like this, just desperate to come. So needy.” Harry’s chest lurches forward, like he’s moaning inwardly. Louis works his hand over his cock, keening at the familiar warmth burning in his belly. He frees his cock from his joggers and steps closer to Harry, resting his hand on his shoulder. Harry looks properly ruined at this turn of events - he hardly blinks, just watches Louis’ hand on his dick inches from his face.

“Mmmm,” Louis moans, and he moves his hand to tangle in Harry’s curls. “Good boys let their Daddies come on their gorgeous, gorgeous faces, don’t they?” Harry nods feverishly, tilts his head up with his eyes closed like he’s already ready for that. Louis fucks into his hand, groaning at the sound of the pre-come squelching around his cock. Harry is fully drooling around his fingers now, spit dripping from his gorgeously pink lips and running down his chest. His hips stutter as he fucks himself with the toy, but he doesn't stop.

Fuck, it turns Louis on even more knowing that Harry is doing this for him - all for him. A few more pulls and Louis is coming, spilling over his fist and painting ribbons across  Harry’s flushed face - over his right eye, down across his cheek, and over those sinful bitten-pink lips. Louis breathes hard, hand still tangled in Harry’s curls. When he finally gets back down to earth, he finds Harry staring up at him with wide and glassy eyes, fingers still in his mouth. He looks unbelievably desperate, like he’ll pass out if he doesn’t come.

Louis is slightly confused as to why he doesn’t just let himself come, but then puts two and two together. “You need my permission, baby?” Harry nods quickly. “Of course, love. You did so good for me, you’ve been such a good boy for me. You can come.” Seconds later, Harry’s eyes are sliding shut and his cock is pulsing as he rides out his high. He cries as he comes, and Louis rubs the back of his neck and hushes him through it. “So good, love, so good for Daddy….” He whispers as Harry whines pitifully.

Harry finishes with a quiet whimper, shaking and utterly spent. He probably can’t get off of the toy without help, so Louis bends down to help him ease it out of his ass. He gets him to his feet and supports Harry’s weight as best he can, but now that they’re both standing, Louis is surprised to see that Harry is nearly six feet tall. He looms over Louis, but he still looks unimaginably submissive - a fucked out, blushing, curly-haired fairytale prince that Louis' just made come for the sixth time.

“How do you feel, love?” Louis murmurs, staring into those eyes like they hold the answers to questions he’s never thought to ask. “Empty,” Harry mumbles in response, and they both laugh a bit at that. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry,” Louis says, and Harry leans down to sloppily kiss his cheek. “Likewise, Louis.”

Louis falls asleep in Harry's bed that night, tangled in the white sheets and staring at the armchair full of clothes. The last thing he remembers before he drifts off is thinking to himself that he'd probably marry this beautiful angel right now if he asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading this far! let me know what you think! I write mostly short PWP like this work, but I'm currently writing a longer H/L AU with much more plot. if you liked this, watch my page for more like it - this was a deleted scene from my AU and I'll be adding more deleted scenes here as I work. be nice, be good! :-)
> 
> title is, of course, courtesy of only angel
> 
> DISCLAIMER: self-bondage is generally NOT safe to practice alone! please practice safe BDSM!


End file.
